


Kidnapping

by Enamis2001



Series: MacGyver [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: She didn't know how it happened.The day before, she was in her bed, warm, having spent a decent day despite this constant, permanent grief that had been taking her heart for several months, and now, she found herself still in shorts and pyjama T-shirt, chained on the bars of a shabby bed, placed on the floor, without a blanket or pillow.Oh, she knew what that meant. She must have been drugged, then kidnapped, before being placed in this horrible cell.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976191) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001). 



She didn't know how it happened.

The day before, she was in her bed, warm, having spent a decent day despite this constant, permanent grief that had been taking her heart for several months, and now, she found herself still in shorts and pyjama T-shirt, chained on the bars of a shabby bed, placed on the floor, without a blanket or pillow.

Oh, she knew what that meant. She must have been drugged, then kidnapped, before being placed in this horrible cell.

She moved the chains on her wrists, trying to ease the pain in her arms a little. "Hospitality leaves much to be desired here," she mumbled, wincing in pain.

She didn't know how long she had been there, but knew Phoenix must be looking for her right now. All she had to do was survive until then.

If at least she could reach one of the pins in her hair, she could pick the lock on the chains, but the height at which these kidnappers had placed her arms, besides being very painful, prevented her from reaching her head. .

Riley mused “What would Mac have done in a case like this ?"

She looked around the room, as much as she could anyway, looking for a way out of it. But his inspection was cut short when the huge metal door swung open to let in a middle-aged man, looking proud and dominant. He smiled when he saw her awake as she gave him the most disinterested look in the world.

Never show them your fear, Jack told her.

"Hey, hey, it looks like the little lady has finally woken up. For a moment, I thought I had dosed the morphine wrong."

He looked over at her, licking his lips.

Disgusting.

"I wish you had dosed the wrong amount, at least I wouldn’t have you in front of me.” She replied, wincing.

He laughed. “Ha ! And she's got a sharp tongue too ! How nice to have such a beautiful and intelligent young girl playing the bait !"

“The bait ?"

Riley suddenly had a very bad feeling. The man smiled again, and took a chair and put it next to her, his face just above hers.

"After all, it's time for Jack Dalton to take a well-deserved retirement, right ? And what better than his adopted daughter to encourage him ?"

At that point, Riley understood three things. The first, the man in front of her was none other than Tiberius Kovac, the terrorist Jack had gone looking for almost three years ago. He was trying to lure him into a trap. The second one, she couldn't wait for Phoenix to come and get her, otherwise Jack wouldn't be able to survive. The third, she had to run away and quickly!

"But first of all, we'll make sure we break you down, send you lower than the earth, so that when Jack sees you, alive but almost dead, he will suffer.” sneered Kovac.

Riley widened his eyes. The man across from her continued to laugh as he left the room. Leaving the chair beside her.

She didn't want to know what this weirdo wanted to do with her, but there was no way she will wait nicely. She was trained for this kind of situation, and after more than five years with Mac, she knew she could find a way out.

She just didn't know how yet.

Her heart sank slightly as she thought of the handsome blonde haunting her thoughts for months, even years. But now was not the time, she had to concentrate.

She was shackled by the wrists, but she could still move her lower body. So she could use her feet. She tried to raise her legs, curving her pelvis until her feet were close to her face.

She will never thank heaven for learning yoga after all the stress those missions gave her.

The hardest part now was finding a pin and catching it with your feet. Then she still had to be brought up to her hands.

She put her feet on her head, lifting her pelvis slightly to gain access to the poorly made bun she always slept in, ignoring the thrust of her hip. The bullies must have thrown her against a hard surface.

She winced in pain, the position was very uncomfortable, but she had no choice if she wanted to get out of here.

Riley fumbled for a moment, praying that her pins had held up in all the commotion, and thanked Heaven feeling a small, cold metallic object against his toe. She used the ink gap between the big toe and the one next to it to gently retrieve the pin, then she lifted her pelvis even more, almost cracking her neck, and turned her wrist outward, attempting to form a reverse cut with his palms, before letting go of the package.

She sighed in relief as she felt the small object metallic in her hand, and grasped it firmly, trying to find an angle that would allow her to reach the padlock that restricted her arms. She twirled her right wrist in a circle, trying to tell by the sound she made where the padlock was. Then she went to the left hand, and ended up finding it just above your right hand.

Fortunately she was left-handed.

She gently inserted the pin into the lock, and tried to recall Mac's lessons on lock picking.

_"You have to insert the pin so that it can push the pins inside, one by one, keeping them all up. You know you got it right when you hear the famous 'click'."_

_He'd smirked at her as he tied her with one hand to a handcuff, and only gave her his own hairpin. " Your turn now."_

She had grunted at the time, but she was glad she took those lock-picking lessons.

She twisted her pin, keeping all the pins up as much as possible, until she heard the famous "click". She smiled and tugged at her wrists to open the lock. It gave in and fell to the ground, finally freeing her hands.

She stretched her arms, relaxing as much as possible so that she wouldn't have a cramp afterward.

“Now the door."

She walked over to it. It was an old model, made of wood, but sturdy and thick. There was no lock inside, which meant she couldn't pick it up to get out.

“What would Mac have done ? "

She watched the door, and her gaze fell on the hinges. She smiles.

If she couldn't pick the locks, she just had to snap it off its hinges !

She turned to the room and swept her gaze. She needed something to unscrew the hinges, gently enough not to alert the guards, but quickly enough to make her leave. Her gaze fell on the wooden chair. It was very old, so quite decomposed. It would be easy to break off a piece thin and strong enough to serve as a screwdriver, right?

She walked over to it, and ran her hands over it, until she felt the upper part of the varnish peel away.

It was not as strong as wood, but it was going to have to do the trick.

She started with the bottom bolt, moving slowly. She had to hurry before the other psychopath came back.

She finally tumbled down the top, and pushed lightly with her feet so she could catch up with the door before it made a freak noise and disembarked guards armed to the teeth.

She expected to have to fight at least one or two outside her cell, but the hallway was empty. Which was not normal.

She shivered at the draft she felt, and froze. If there was a draft, it meant there was an exit ! She walked slowly in the direction the current was coming. She came up to an open window, and ran to see outside. Maybe that was the way out. She leaned over it, and almost screamed when she saw the twenty yards separating her from the ground.

Something shiny caught her eye. His blood froze when she saw the object in question. She turned her head to all sides, and backed up in shock.

She had just understood why there was no one in the building. There were dozens of bombs spread throughout the building, scheduled to explode in half an hour.

No matter how much she learned from Mac, disarming a bomb was not one of them. She ran her hands through her hair, and breathed deeply.

“My feelings are more dangerous than the bomb in front of me,” she whispered. If you can't defuse it, you need to get out of here ASAP!" "

Riley looked around, seeing only closed rooms. She suspected that the doors leading to the stairs were probably also trapped, and did not want to take the risk to check. She opened a door at random, and saw a bed, a dresser and a desk. She was in some shelter. If she was in a shelter, there was surely something to make a rope with !

She rushed to each bed, grabbing the bedspreads, sheets, pillowcases, curtains, anything that could be useful to her. It won't be strong enough for her, and she wasn't sure if it will be long enough to get her to the ground, but she had no choice. She would work out the final details when she could. For now, time was against her.

“As with every Phoenix mission. "

She quickly got to work, finding a rusty chisel in need of sharpening, but one that will do for now. She cut long and as thick pieces of fabric as possible, tying them together to force a long rope. She twisted the pieces of fabric to make it as strong as possible, despite the fact that it would necessarily make it shorter. Then she returned to one of the bedrooms, and pushed the bed over to the window, took the mattress before throwing it to the floor downstairs.

She was sure Kovac's men must have spotted her by now, but they must be too far away to get there in time before the explosion, kill her, and leave immediately.

Then she tied one end of the rope to the foot of the bed, securing it properly, and firmly to keep it from coming loose when it wasn't safe. Then she wrapped the other end around her so that she was secure, and slipped it through the window.

By the countdown, she had only five minutes left until the explosion, so she better swarm.

She stepped through the opening, and moved forward as quickly as possible, pulling her arms as hard as she could. She wasn't normally afraid of heights - that was Mac's job - but just like that, tied to sheets tied between them, she was slightly panicked.

She finally reached the end of her rope, and thanked Heaven for giving her the good idea to throw the mattress since there are five meters high still separating her from the ground. She didn't wait another second before breaking loose and jumping, falling heavily on the mattress. She would have a lot of injuries, and she dared not imagine what Kovac's bullies had done to her during her unconsciousness.

She barely stood up, and ran as fast as possible, not giving a damn about her bare feet scratching with the sharp stones on the ground.

She was still a long way from a safe distance when the explosion happened, and was thrown against the trees surrounding the building, severely burning her back, and bleeding from her arms and legs, but still alive.

Before she passed out in shock, she had time to see black boots approaching her. She thought she heard something beyond the hiss of the explosion, and passed out before she understood.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Riley felt heavy. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

“Let your senses speak."

She was lying on her back. Something pricked her in the arm. A horrible smell of disinfectant tickled her nose. And that incessant beep.

The hospital. She was in the hospital. She wanted to open her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy. Her senses cleared up, and she could hear a conversation beside her.

“We finally managed to get them to leave…”

Matty.

“At the same time, we can understand them, right ?”

Bozer.

“I never thought Kovac could go after Riley to get to Jack,” the little woman sighed.

“And yet. It's really lucky she wasn't in the building when the explosion happened.”

“And it was thanks to her that Mac and his team were finally able to find and eliminate Kovac once and for all.”

“At what price ?”

There was silence in the room. Riley figured now was a good time to try and communicate with the outside world.

“Hmm…”

Hurried noises were heard around her.

“Riley ? You hear me ?”

“Hmm…”

She tried to open her eyes, and was blinded by the light from the overhead light.

“Light…”

The black was seen through his closed eyelids. She tried to open her eyes again, and sighed in relief as she didn't feel her retinas burn.

Bozer and Matty were at the foot of his hospital bed. She tried to sit up to look at them, but Matty put a hand on her legs.

“Riley you have severe burns all over your back end it's going to take a while to heal. Fortunately, with plenty of cream, and rest, you should be on your feet quickly. But I'm afraid there will always be marks.”

“Cool, my first real war wounds,” she tried to say through the gurgles of her throat.

Bozer helped her up, and drink her glass of water.

“I’d better call the two idiots,” Matty sighed.

Idiots ? Riley imagined she was talking about Mac, but she had never called Desi an idiot. She raised her eyebrows as she continued to drink. Matty walked out of the room, phone in hand.

Riley turned to Bozer.

“What happened ?”

Bozer sighed as he removed the glass of water and sat on the corner of the bed.

“Kovac used you to drag Jack into a trap,” he began. “In addition to that, he sent a video to Phoenix, we do not know how, showing you chained to bed, unconscious. Mac almost broke the screen by how he was raging.”

“What did he want anyway ?”

“It was a race against time, an assassination, and a diversion all at once,” the young agent explained to her. “We knew the building was covered in bombs, and that Jack only had a few hours to find you before it all 'boomed'. Of course, there was no clues leading to you, and we almost lost you. Mac was furious, and times were tough on the premises as we sought to find you.”

Bozer sighed.

“Jack finally told us that he might have a lead, but he had to go it alone. It turned out that Kovac was planning to drop a dirty bomb across the border using you as a diversion. Mac had to go get it, in bad faith. I had never seen him argue so much with Matty.”

“Mac ? Argue with Matty? Nothing new then,” Riley smiles.

Bozer gave him back a weak one. You could tell he hadn't been getting much sleep these days.

“Jack had thought it was too late when he heard the explosion, and he and Mac were literally destroyed. Until he heard low moans near him. He brought you back with him to the nearest hospital until Phoenix could take you back. For his part, Mac manages to trick Kovac with one of his strange inventions, and here we are.”

“But, haven't you told me about Desi ? Nor about Russ.”

“Russ stayed at the base to finish fixing the last administrative problems. Desi, she had gone with Mac, but on their return, I believe these two fell in Antarctica instead of arriving at the Mexican border.”

Riley only responded with a single sound before the door to her bedroom slammed open and two very worried men walked through it.

“Wow, guys, looks like while I was taking a huge explosion, you were in a hurricane’s eye,” she joked.

Mac and Jack really looked like they had come out of a storm. Messy hair, dark circles under their eyes, whitish skin… the total.

Jack put his hand over her eyes and rushed over to the bed in an instant, grabbing Riley and squeezing her as tight as he could.

“Ri, honey… I was so worried…”

Riley could feel Jack's tears wet her neck, but did nothing other than wrap an arm around him, as she could.

“I missed you too,” she smiled at him.

“Never again. You never find yourself in this kind of situation again, understood ?”

Riley let out a laugh. It wasn't like she could kindly ask her kidnapper not to kidnap her because she made a promise.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she replied anyway.

Jack finally let go, and looked her straight in the eye.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Hey, you're the one who got me to survive as long as it would take for you to find me, right ?” She shrugged.

This elicited a laugh from the others, and Jack finally let go. Mac didn't waste another second, and wrapped her arms around him too.

“I thought I lost you too, Riles,” he whispered to her. “I can't lose you too…”

“You can't lose me,” she whispered to him in the same tone. “I promised I would never leave you alone, right ? And I'm the type to keep my promises. It’s not some bloodthirsty terrorist who will break me down.”

Mac let out a small laugh.

“And then, it's thanks to you that I was able to get out,” she smiled at him.

Mac lifted her head, frowning.

“Let’s say I thank you for your lock-picking lessons.”

She winked at him, causing the young man to laugh. Everyone smiles at this vision.

Riley met the eyes of everyone in her hospital room. She may have had heart trouble, but these people were still her family, and she finally felt home.

At the moment, that was the most important.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if I wrote correctly Riley personality, but I did my best, and I'm proud of me.  
> So, what do you think about it ?


End file.
